Rude
by Awesome one
Summary: The troubles Beca has to go through to ask Chloe Beale to marry her, honestly. It's stressful enough to propose but having to worry about getting a fathers blessing on top of that? Ridiculous.


**This is very loosely based of the song Rude by Magic!. I heard the song and thought it would make a nice Bechloe fic. This is not however a fic that will display the lyrics every paragraph or so. I'm using the song like a plot line. Also, there was never any Jessie Beca nonsense in this story. Beca and Chloe got together after they won instead. There will be slight hints of Staubrey and heavy hints of Beca Aubrey friendship. **

The feeling sort of came out of the blue on a random day. They had been dating for close to five years now, surviving Beca's college years and Chloe's medical school together. Shortly after their one year anniversary they moved in together which had been quite the ordeal at the time. They had spent so long looking for an apartment then, after finally finding one, it had been stolen right out from under them by another couple. They ended up moving in with Stacie since the woman, surprisingly, had considerably large home her parents practically gave to her. They didn't move out until their 3 year mark so that Aubrey could move in and they could finally, finally get a place of their own. Which they had done with very little trouble this time. It had been close enough to Barden for Beca to make the commute and not pay an arm and a leg in gas while also being just around the corner from Chloe's chosen medical school. It was small and their neighbor, an absolute whore, never gave it a rest but they loved it. It wasn't until Chloe graduated medical school with top marks and Beca had finally graduated from Barden that they moved once more into the apartment they now owned. It wasn't much more than the tiny box they lived before but it had a guest room, two bathrooms, and enough room for Beca's shit she never could seem to part with. The best part was that it was in California, the hub of social media and hot blooded talent like Beca just waiting for their chance to rise, and most of their old Bella friends had followed. Chloe had gotten a job right out of school–no surprise there–at a massive pediatric hospital close to the law firm Aubrey was well on her way to becoming the owner of. Beca hadn't gotten quite as lucky but neither she nor Chloe had truly expected her to immediately. She knew that it would take more than a few flashy demos and well viewed videos of acapella performances on YouTube to get her going. Still she had hoped it wouldn't be quite this long. Still Chloe was ever supportive of her dream and never once complained about the fact that she didn't have a real job yet.

That wasn't what gave Beca that settling feeling. No, it happened some time after they had moved to California, when Beca was at home working hard on new mixes she hoped would finally impress someone and Chloe had called two hours earlier to say she'd be late. Beca understood that being a doctor meant late hours and didn't mind them until Chloe came home looking to tired to even breath. She hated that Chloe had to work so hard. Still the hours didn't bother her so she sent back a usual text of 'Okay, love you.' before going to back her work and getting lost within the notes of her music. She hadn't even noticed Chloe had come home until she saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eye and looked to find Chloe lying on the couch, white doctors coat cast upon the floor beside her shoes. Not that it was unusual for Chloe to come home and pass out but there was something different this time. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her back was to Beca like she didn't want to be noticed and she must not have since she hadn't even given Beca a kiss hello like she normally would have. Beca stood from her chair to go sit beside Chloe on the couch, her hand falling gently on her shoulder. The woman hardly moved. That was never a good sign.

"Chloe? Is everything alright?" Silence. Silence for so long she wondered if Chloe had simply fallen asleep. Perhaps she had been so tired her body went into autopilot and sought a place of comfort to rest above letting her girlfriend know she had come home. It had happened once or twice. But then Chloe shifted until her head was in Beca's lap, face pressed against Beca's abdomen, and her hand reached around her body to grasp Beca's still sitting on her shoulder. It was trembling. Beca's brows furrowed in worry and she used her free hand to coax Chloe into leaving her hiding place to look at her. When she finally did it was obvious that Chloe had been crying, the redness of her eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks telling.

"Chloe what happened?"

Still she took her time to respond, rolling onto her back first and moved their intertwined hands to rest on her stomach so she could fiddle with Beca's fingers. Her red eyebrows were lowered over her swirling blue eyes still pink from the tears she had cried. Or pink with immanent tears, Beca couldn't be certain. Finally though she met Beca's eyes again and began speaking in a hoarse voice very thick with emotion.

"I saved a little girls life today."

Beca did that stupid thing with her face she did whenever she was confused, scrunching it up and just staring oddly at whatever it was that was perplexing her. She took a breath to respond only to let it blow through her teeth because the words she had planned to speak fell from her brain then subsequently her tongue at the very last second. She took a few more silent seconds to be confused and regroup while Chloe continued to spin the ring on her thumb round and round.

"Maybe I am just not as smart as you or it's a doctor thing or something but that doesn't sound like a bad thing to me."

Chloe shook her head in agreement, "It's not."

"Then why are you sad?"

She looked up at Beca with big, wet eyes, lower lip appearing to quiver just the slightest bit, "Because in order to save her life I had to paralyze her permanently. She will never walk again...because of me." Then Chloe fell apart. Her entire body shook with the force of her sobs, big wet tears dropping from her eyes to stain in the thighs of Beca's jeans. Instantly Beca hunched over her girlfriend so she could wrap her trembling frame in her arms, whispering reassuring words in her ear until she began to quiet just a little.

That was when she got the resounding feeling, the absolute need to marry Chloe Beale. Not until that very moment did she realize her life had been leading up to this moment since she turned on stage after the massive victory at the ICCA's and planted a sloppy kiss right on Chloe's lips. It was in everything thing she did for Chloe, in how she had grown up with her and for her through the many years they had been a couple, in how her day revolved around seeing Chloe off in the morning and not being able to sleep properly at night without Chloe. It was in this moment when Chloe, such a sweet soul, cried because she had saved a young girl's life. Only Chloe could find fault in the great deed she had done. Yes perhaps the child would resent what had happened for a short time but ultimately she would see the massive thing Chloe had done and Beca knew the parents would forever be grateful to Chloe. Only Chloe could feel so deeply for a patient that she came home and wept over the loss of a young girl's mobility despite having saved her from a grave. Beca realized that was something she loved about Chloe, among many other things, and she realized she never wanted to stop loving that.

Chloe had grown quiet after Beca had–she hoped–convinced Chloe she had done the right thing, just lying there with her head still in Beca's lap. For so long Beca had, once again, thought her to be asleep but, as before, she proved Beca wrong by sitting up and swinging her legs over the couch.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I think I'm just gonna go to bed," She glanced over at her girlfriend, face still pitifully sad and pink from crying, but her eyes didn't have that broken look in them anymore so that was something, "would you consider finishing your mix later so you can cuddle with me? At least until I fall asleep. Please?"

That was something else. Beca from before they started dating and even Beca when they first began would have tensed at the question, the neediness in Chloe's voice, and the ridiculously fluffy desire to cuddle. But, now, Beca had grown so accustomed to Chloe's near constant desire to cuddle that she herself had become almost addicted to the closeness and comfort being tangled with Chloe brought her. She wanted to hear Chloe ask for and demand cuddles for the rest of her life. She wanted their early morning cuddles to get interrupted by miniature humans looking very much like Chloe herself. She wanted Chloe to marry her, badly.

Beca grinned at her girlfriend and took her hand to give it a light squeeze, "I'll be waiting for you."

The relief Chloe displayed was obvious in the way her shoulders fell in on themselves and she sagged down into a hunched position, her hand squeezing back, "Thank you Beca. I'll be quick. All I need right now is for you to hold me and at least a full five hours of sleep." She un clipped her pager still on her belt and tossed it onto the coffee table before standing, Beca's eyes following her. She took a step towards their bedroom before pivoting randomly to lean down, a hand braced on the couch arm for support, and gave Beca a kiss.

"Hello, I'm home." Then she walked off, collecting her coat and shoes on her way, to their bedroom to get clothes for her shower. Beca was left smiling rather foolishly on the couch, ridiculously happy that Chloe gave her their customary hello kiss even after all that. Oh yes, she definitely needed to marry this girl. In fact, why hadn't she already? Neither of them had been in any sort of hurry to tie the knot even though their friends had seemed anxious about it for years, hinting that they were practically married already so why not. Chloe had always laughed and said they didn't need to rush into a marriage just because they were perfect, she was content with this for now. And Beca had been too, laughing right along with Chloe, but she wasn't content anymore. She needed Beale to be a Mitchell...or Mitchell-Beale, whichever suited Chloe. She just needed to find the right ring, talk to her Dad about it and, oh, Aubrey would be ecstatic. Aubrey. She'd need to tell Aubrey right away because if the blond didn't give her expressed permission first and have a hand in almost everything leading up to the proposal she'd be furious with Beca.

Quietly Beca moved into their room to check for sounds of Chloe's shower, the water running with the door closed, before she pulled out her cellphone to call Aubrey. The first try went to voice mail after ringing for the what felt like hours and so did the second try. She had much better luck on the third, the call being answered after four rings.

"Go away Beca."

Beca's brows furrowed in confusion and she had to pull her phone away to make sure she had called the right person, "Stacie? Why are you answering Aubrey's phone? And why won't she pick up? What's going on?"

There was an annoyed sigh from the other side, "We're trying to fuck but you keep fucking calling-" Now she could hear Aubrey's voice, loud and indignant, but to far away from the phone for her to truly understand what she was saying. Stacie could be heard immediately fighting back but the phone had been pulled away from her ear so Beca could only hear a couple things, 'just got home' and 'don't get sassy with me Posen!'. There was some fumbling and what sounded suspiciously like a kiss (gross) before Aubrey's voice finally came through the phone.

"What do you want Beca? We're kind of busy."

Beca scrunched her face up in disgust, "I heard. When did Stacie get home?" Around the time of their Junior year at Barden a scout noticed Stacie at one of their performances and offered her a massive contract that she signed only after Aubrey went over it about thirty times. She was ridiculously protective of Stacie and it ended up being a good thing because after only a year of working for the company did it come to light that they had been stealing great amounts of money from their clients. Stacie had been one of the few to be safe from their sticky fingers. She had been transferred to a more reliable recording company who took better care of her and sent her well on her way. She come a common household name now, quite famous for her silky voice, her smooth dance moves, and her tits. To this day they still hadn't been able to break her from her habit of groping herself but she was certainly a lot better than when she had first joined the Bella's. She traveled often and, recently, had gone on a huge tour of all over the world that had left Aubrey at home alone for a great many months. Many months in which a lonely Aubrey came over to bug Beca on every one of her days off. Thank god Stacie was home.

"About an hour ago so if this isn't life or death, I would really like to get back too-"

"I want to ask Chloe to marry me."

"...come again?" Aubrey and Stacie had gotten married themselves about a year ago and, since then, the both of them had really been pestering Beca and Chloe to finally get married. Aubrey was predicably a wedding freak, having obsessed over her wedding (that naturally was the nicest wedding Beca had ever attended) and was itching to plan their wedding out to the very last detail. This was a big deal for Aubrey and she knew it.

"You heard me Aubrey."

"I just wanted to make sure. This is so exciting! Did you buy the ring already? You better not have! I know what Chloe likes, I have to be there to help pick it-"

"Hey, I know what my girlfriend likes too thank you very much!" But Aubrey kept on talking like Beca had never even spoken.

"–and then there is the question of how you'll ask. Did you already get permission from Chloe's Dad?"

Beca froze, her entire body feeling like it had gone numb. "...what now?"

"Beca! Chloe's family is, like, super old fashioned! Especially her Dad, you _have_ to get permission!"

"But...he lives all the way in Florida...and he hates me." Ands that was very true. Each holiday Chloe went down to visit her family, Beca was not invited by Daniel, but instead by Claire, Chloe's mother. It was always tense between them at the dinner table or if they were left alone together. He had made it very clear from the beginning, when Beca had met him for the very first time, that he did not approve of his genius daughter dating a deadbeat musician. Of course there was little he could do to convince Chloe that Beca was not in her best interest short of putting his foot down and saying no but he wouldn't do that to his daughter. Chloe was his baby, the youngest of all his children, and the only girl so he was even more protective of her than he was of his three sons. At the time, when he had sat her down after Chloe had gone to bed, and Claire was off doing something, he made it very clear that he did not disapprove of her because of the fact that she was a woman, it was that he saw her going no where and would just weigh Chloe down in life. Naturally that pissed Beca off and she pretty much told him to suck it. Thus started their awful relationship. Sure, they played nice in front of Chloe and Claire, but alone they would be snide and glare at each other. He would refuse to invite Beca over or, when they went on family vacations that Chloe brought Beca along with, he would somehow, accidentally, forget to book a room that Beca could stay in (because he absolutely _would not _let her share the same room with Chloe).Often times she had been forced to bunk with one of Chloe's brothers which meant sleeping on the floor and getting little sleep because all three of the Beale boys snored so loudly. She was eternally grateful Chloe hadn't received that trait. She knew Aubrey was right, she had to ask him, but she also knew what he would say.

"He will never give me permission Aubrey."

"You have to try Beca! It would mean so much to Chloe."

The brunette sighed, "I know. But do you have any idea how much a plane ticket to Florida from California would cost? A lot for a broke mother fucker like myself. It's not like I can be like 'Oh, Hey Chloe? I need a bunch of money so I can buy a ticket to go to Florida and get shot down by your father.'."

"I thought you got a job as that recorder guy's assistant? I distinctly remember hearing you go on and on about how this could be your foot in."

"No I got a job as a nighttime janitor for a big shot recorder guy and it pays shit Aubrey. If I saved every check for the next two months I might be able to afford a one way."

"You can't seriously be making that little. That can't even be legal!"

Beca tilted her head in thought, never really considering it before, "Well I think they have some kind of system set up to make sure he pays as little as possible. He has like six different people so I only work for him on Monday and Friday. Sometimes Thursday and Sunday. Chloe hates it because I leave right when she gets home and don't come home until she leaves in the morning but I'm getting us sidetracked." She was met with silence on the other side of the conversation.

"Aubrey?" Distantly she thought she may have heard paper shuffling around.

"Aubrey you better not be fucking Stacie. If I find out you ditched me in the middle of such an important phone call I will-"

"Calm your tits Beca, I'm still here," She heard a loud thump and feared it to be Aubrey's planner, "I'm going to help you."

"Oh god please don't-"

"Remember how I told you the firm has been debating about taking a client in Tampa for like a month now, we just have been really iffy to fly over to talk to the guy? Well I finally agreed to go see him but I think my boss just wants me to go so he'll stop calling. Seriously, he has called like 3 times a day for the past month. Anyway, if I sign you on as my assistant for the flight, the company will pay for it and you can take my car to Orlando to talk to Daniel. It is only like an hour drive I think."

"That...actually sounds like it could work."

"Of course it will, it's my idea."

Beca rolled her eyes but found that she was smiling, "Asshole."

"Watch it or I'll seat you in the back of the plane between a mom with a baby and a guy with a cold."

"What am I going to tell Chloe?"

She heard Aubrey scoff and, somewhere in the back ground, Stacie yelling at Beca to hang up already, "That's your job. She is your girlfriend. Now, you will text me tomorrow so we can hammer out the details and I am going to hang up so I can have sex with my wife. Okay?"

Beca's face twisted up with discomfort again, "Gross. Just...ew. At least she came home before I had to get stuck on a long flight with you. Sex deprived Aubrey reminds me of freshmen year at Barden Aubrey. Bitchy."

She could practically hear Aubrey's eye roll through the phone, "Do not forget to text me." Then the line went dead. Without a goodbye. Beca smirked and tossed her phone on the bed. She could hear Chloe's shower shut off and busied herself with changed out of her typical jeans and t-shirt into something she could sleep in. She was just turning over the covered when Chloe slipped back into the room, looking far less haggard than before, but still emotionally drained. They climbed into bed together in relative silence, coming together beneath the sheets, arms and legs tangling together. Chloe's head rested on Beca's chest, a comforting weight Beca wouldn't soon get tired of.

"Goodnight Bec."

"Night Ginger." The poke in her side tickled her ribs and she began laughing which, of course, made Chloe do it again. An impromptu tickle fight broke out that, as always, ended with clothes shed and love to be made.

Two weeks later Beca sat in a rented SUV outside the Beale residence in suburban Orlando Florida. She had been to the house many times before but it had never been this formidable before. The drive here hadn't lessened her raging nerves at all. The flight had been awful and tedious except for a stewardess tripping holding a tray of drinks and cushioned her fall on Aubrey's boobs. The blond had been furious that her tailored silk shirt had been drenched in drinks that would never come out. Beca, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. They had left the night before while Chloe had been at work, making the separation that much easier. She believed Beca to be traveling to Tampa with Aubrey to check up on a distant relative. She hated lying to Chloe but knew that in the long run it would be fine since they'd be engaged soon. That is, of course, if Beca could build to courage to actually leave the car and go talk to Daniel Beale.

"Just grow some lady balls and go." She glared at Aubrey sitting shotgun, her entire attention on her cellphone cradled between both hands. After they landed Beca had passed out in the hotel room Aubrey had previously paid for, something Beca wouldn't have thought ahead to do, then promptly slept through most of the afternoon giving Aubrey time to meet with the potential client and be back before Beca had even woken. Which why she had been shoved from the bed and told to get ready and Aubrey had decided to tag along. For moral support she said. All she had done was complain about Beca's driving and moan about the fact she had to be in Florida during the only time Stacie was going to be home.

She leaned down over the steering wheel to look through the windshield at the clean white door of the Beale home. It had to be done sooner or later.

"Wish me luck." She threw open the door and slammed it shut, not even waiting for Aubrey to do what she had said. She crossed the street to the paved walk way in front of the house, admiring the beautiful flowers Claire kept beside it, and rapped her knuckles against the door twice. The wait was so long she feared that they had showed up at a time when no one was home but then the door opened and there Daniel Beale stood, perfect as ever. His fiery hair was combed over and held in place with a great amount of gel, giving it a shiny quality in the afternoon light. His always present suit was crisp and sharp as it usually was though his jacket was missing, leaving him in just the shirt and tie. He must have just got off work. His teal eyes widened in surprise and one bushy red brow rose.

"Beca? What are you doing here?" Then his baritone voice took on a worried tone, face dropping the confused expression for the soft gentle look that had always been only for his baby girl Chloe, "Is it Chloe? What happened?"

Beca shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that. Chloe is fine. She doesn't even know I'm here."

Daniel visibly relaxed now that he knew Chloe was safe though he didn't look anymore comfortable with the fact that Beca was standing on his porch. He ran a hand over his tie to smooth it down, eyes cutting to Aubrey playing Candy Crush on her phone in the car parked across the way.

"Then why are you here?"

There it was, the question of the hour. She took a long breath to calm her nerves and scuffed her converse against the walk way, eyes nervously roaming about.

"Well Sir, um, I came here to talk to you."

He narrowed his eyes, probably having guessed what this could be about, and not liking it one bit, "About what?"

She swallowed at nothing. Now or never, now or never. "I love your daughter Mr. Beale. I love her with everything I am and I know you're an old fashioned man. That's why I flew all the way down here to ask you a question. I need to know, or I guess, to have your permission...can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?" There, that wasn't to hard. Except her knees felt like they were melting out of her legs and her lungs were filled with glass. And that had sort of been the hardest thing she had ever done short of asking Chloe to move in with her all those years ago.

He stared at her for a long minute, eyes hard and face portraying absolutely nothing. She felt minuscule under his gaze, more so than she usually did when he looked at her that way and he always looked at her that way. Finally he moved, pulling the door shut behind him, and folded his strong arms across his broad chest.

"Beca," Just that one word and Beca knew, by the tone in his voice, that he would tell her no, "you know how I feel about you."

"Yes sir."

"And you know how I feel about you dating my baby girl." Her stomach dropped.

"Yes sir."

"So you have to know that asking me that was..." He shook his head, not even bothering to finish his sentence because they both knew what it was. She had known before she even flew down here but she had hoped, for Chloe's sake, and an even smaller part of her that still longed to be wanted by a father figure had hoped, that he would say yes. Her eyes fell to her shoes, hands shoved deep in her pockets.

"No Beca," He went on, so that there would be nothing left unsaid, and her jaw clenched tight in agitation, "I don't approve of you with Chloe. I never have and never will. You are a hindrance. You don't have a job, you do nothing all day, and you make her support you."

She snapped her head up, blue eyes a storm of anger and hurt, "That isn't true! I have a job and I have demos out all over L.A. It's only a matter of time before I get a call!"

"You are a janitor Beca," The contempt in his voice twisted the rejection deep into her heart like a knife, "and how many artists with twice the talent as you go their entire lives without getting that call huh?"

"I'm different."

He raised his brow, "Oh? Why? Because you have drive? Because you have ambition? So do they."

She clenched her fists, "Because I have Chloe. Because I love Chloe and she makes me want to be the best I can be. She believes in me."

His face hardened in a way she had never seen before, anger burning in his eyes, but Beca didn't care. How dare he stand there and tell her, the woman who had loved his daughter and done her right for five years, no. It just wasn't fair. He took a step off the stoop onto the walk way with her, standing within arms reach, and glared down at her.

"You will never have my blessing until the day I die."

Beca had expected him to say no but she had never expected to him to say something as cruel as that. To know that he would never approve of their marriage...it broke her heart a little. And pissed her the fuck off. It wasn't even that he was disapproving just because he didn't like Beca, no, it was that he was saying no forever despite knowing how Chloe felt about her. She shook her head in disbelief and let out a laugh that was dry and not at all humorous.

"You can't be serious."

He shrugged, teal eyes still full of burning anger, "Tough luck. But the answer is no."

She slammed her clenched fists into the pockets of her slacks. Because, yes, she had put on the very best for this, hoping it would make a good impression. Before they left L.A. Aubrey had taken Beca to her favorite shop so she could pick out a fancy suit for females. It had taken a while for Beca to find something she liked but finally happened against a nice dark blue suit with slacks and a blazer with a nice light pink blouse to go beneath it. She even wore fucking heels. She didn't wear heels for anything or anyone except Chloe and, for the short time Aubrey ruled the Bellas with an iron fist, the Bellas. She came here, heart in hand, dressed in her very best, and got this, absolute rejection.

She turned to leave, intending to just let it go, but the anger and hurt in her wouldn't allow it. She spun back around and pointed a finger at him, "Why do you have to be this way? Just so...so fucking rude!? I love her! I have never cheated on her. I stood by her throughout medical school even when she was working herself so hard she got sick from stress and when she considered quitting. I was going to stay in Georgia with her when she got a job offer in Atalanta she was seriously considering even though my dream was in California. I'd give anything for her, do anything for her. You will find _no one_ who loves Chloe more than me and you just...just don't even fucking care! You just see me like I'm some piece of trash who will never be good enough for her. Well, guess what, I'm human too jerk! And I am good enough for her! I don't care what you say, I'm going to marry her anyway! Whether you like it or not, we'll be standing at the alter and you will be my father-in-law so get fucking use to me."

He seemed to grow taller, more terrifying, his glare growing twenty times more intense afer she finished her impromptu speech. Without another word he turned to reenter his house and slammed the door behind him so violently she saw the windows shudder. After he left all anger left her and she felt weak and queasy all at the same time. She was ashamed to feel tears in her eyes. Tail between her legs, she turned and walked backed to the SUV. Aubrey had apparently abandoned her phone because she stood outside of the passenger door, a sad look on her face. She must have heard the entire thing.

"Beca..." She spoke with sympathy, not something she did often. The brunette just walked up to the woman she had spent years forging a friendship that was, still, turbulent at best and hugged her. They had probably hugged at most 7 or 8 times during the entire time they had known each other so for Beca to seek comfort from her like this was a big deal. She had to know that Beca was broken by the rejection Daniel gave her. The blond simply wrapped her willowy arms around Beca's slender shoulders in silence, allowing her short friend to draw comfort from the embrace for as long as she needed.

"He said no." She spoke against Aubrey's shoulder.

"I heard."

Beca pulled away, trying and failing to discreetly wipe the tears off her cheeks. When they got back in the car to drive back to the hotel room and pack to leave Beca sat in the passenger seat, silently staring at the scenery as it flew past her window. After an unsure amount of time she spoke again, eyes still trained on the outside world the window allowed.

"I'm gonna marry her anyway."

There was another long stretch of driving before Aubrey finally responded in the same quiet voice Beca had spoken in, "Well you have my blessing." That finally got a smile out of her, even if it was a small one.

A few months later was when it all came to head. Claire had called Chloe and asked her to fly down to Florida to celebrate her birthday with them and Beca couldn't go due to the mix she had been working on for the company very interested in her. Chloe had been sad that they would have to spend this time apart but had understood and left on a plane the next day. After all, this could finally be the big break they had both been waiting for and neither of them wanted to jeopardize that but that didn't stop Beca from instantly regretting it the second she saw Chloe disappear behind customs. Going home to an empty house crippled her with loneliness, making her unable to work at all. She had called Aubrey and practically forced her to come over with Stacie and keep her company. The blond had seemed to understand that Beca was going through serious Chloe withdrawals because she showed up not only with Stacie but Fat Amy and pizza too.

"So," Fat Amy leaned back into the couch with a slice of pizza in one hand and a beer in the other, eyes trained on Beca lying on her back on the floor staring at the ceiling, "you flew all the way down there and he just flat out said no?"

Beca sighed and took another long swig of her beer, face scrunching up when it touched her tongue and she realized it had grown warm, "Yup." She sat up and set the beer on the coffee table, refusing to finish it now that it had grown warm.

"Well," Stacie chirped from her place on the floor near the couch, her eyes moving to look at Amy but her head staying still so Aubrey could finish the braid she was putting into her long hair, "he didn't just say no. He said no for now until he dies. So it was like a big fuck you to the face."

Beca scowled, "Yes thank you Stacie." The brunette simply shrugged and leaned back against her wife's legs.

"In Tasmania we wrestle the fathers for privilege to marry." The other three occupants of the room looked at her strangely, as they always did when she popped off random things about her home country that couldn't ever possibly be true. She continued on eating her pizza like she didn't even notice their looks. She probably didn't.

Beca slumped back onto the floor, looking back at the ceiling, and stuck her hand into her coat pocket to feel for the velvet box she had stored there. Earlier today she had gone out with Aubrey to buy it with the money she had been given by the record company as a show of good faith. It wasn't anything fancy, just a silver band with a princess cut sapphire to match Chloe's eyes, something she knew Chloe would love. Not to gaudy and not a conventional diamond. She could recall, somehow, from ages ago before they had even begun dating they were watching a god awful movie about some guy and girl falling in love that when the man proposed she had expressed her desire to have her significant other give her something other than diamond. 'It's just so overplayed you know? I want them to think outside the box, get me something that shows their love for me, not just love for love like diamonds do.' So she had chosen the sapphire and even Aubrey had thought it was absolutely perfect for Chloe. She intended to give it to her when she came home next week.

From somewhere deep in her bedroom she heard her phone going off which confused her since the only people that would call her were in this room, everyone else texted. Unless it was Chloe.

"Balls!" She tripped in her haste to get to her phone, falling on her face and getting rug burn on her chin. She heard her friends laughing at her but she didn't care, not if it was Chloe calling.

"Shut up assholes!" Their laughter only got louder but she easily ignored them, getting to her feet once more and rushing into her room. It took her moment to locate her cellular–how had it gotten under the bed?–and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." Chloe. She smiled even though she knew Chloe couldn't see it and sunk down to the floor, leaned back against the bed behind her.

"Hey. I'm glad you called. I miss you already." She jerked her head up when she heard someone making obnoxious cooing noises, her glare already firmly fixed on her face. Stacie stood in the doorway with a hand over her heart, batting her eyelashes, and grinning evilly. Aubrey was behind her with arms folded and her annoying smirk. Amy was making whipping noises and making the gesture with the hand with a beer in it, splashing it all over the carpet. Chloe was going to be pissed about that when she got home. She motioned for them to go away and mouthed fuck off but they weren't listening, in fact they dared to come into the room and hop onto her bed.

"I miss you too..." Beca stopped mid motion, her face changing from irritated to concerned. The others picked up on that and stilled, focusing on Beca more closely now. Aubrey was asking what was wrong without spoken words and she just shook her head.

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

There was a long pause on the other end that worried her, "You promise not to freak out?"

Just the fact that Chloe had to ask that freaked her out, "I promise..."

"I mean it Beca, you can't freak out."

"Chloe your freaking me out right now! What's wrong? Oh god you broke your arm didn't you!?"

Chloe's beautiful laughter sounded through her speaker and that calmed her down some, "Why do you immediately assume it was my arm?"

"Well...ever since you told me that story about when you broke your arm as a kid I kind of just always jump there first. So its not your arm?"

"No."

She sat down on the edge of her bed, ignoring how Stacie leaned in to try and hear what Chloe was saying, "Then what is wrong?"

Chloe sighed into the phone and could faintly make out the sound of heels on wood floor indicating that her girlfriend was pacing, "My father. I don't get what has gotten into him. I mean I know he has always disapproved of us together but..."

Panic filled Beca. She hadn't even considered the fact that Daniel may tell Chloe about her visit until just that second. Now her proposal was absolutely ruined and she had worked so hard to make it romantic too.

"But...?"

"But I didn't think he go this far," She heard Chloe sigh again, "He invited my ex boyfriend from my high school years to dinner, hoping something would happen I guess. I excused myself to pee but he is still down there, sitting at the table next to my seat."

This was worst than Daniel ruining her proposal. Far, far worst.

"...What? Are you fucking-"

"Beca you promised not to freak out."

"Your dad is trying to hook you up with another guy! I'm freaking out!" Beside her she heard her three friends going on about something–predicably about what she had shouted–but she was beyond irritated and it made it impossible for her to care. She jumped from the bed to storm over to her closet which she ripped open and grabbed a duffle bag, tossing it to the floor.

"Baby you don't have anything to worry about. You know that. I love you so much and even if my dad has stuff planned for tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow!?"

"We're going to SeaWorld."

"...Chloe I have to go."

"What? Beca please don't go, not when your mad at me like this. You know how much I hate going to bed knowing your pissed at me."

Beca stormed over to her drawer and ripped it open, pulling out random pairs of clothes and tossing them towards her bed, "I'm not mad at you Chloe. I have to go because I am flying to Orlando right now."

"Beca! Don't be ridiculous."

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

She heard Chloe sigh again but it came out sounding kind of like a laugh, "I love you too. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yes." She turned around, a fist full of shirts in her hand, to see Aubrey folding up the jeans she had thrown on the bed and putting them in the duffle bag.

"Alright. Be safe." She waited for Chloe to hang up before shoving her phone into her pocket and stomping over to throwing herself on the bed. Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca's theatrics and took the shirts from her hand to fold them too.

"So..." Fat Amy poked Beca in the shoulder and made a motion with her hand that was meant to prompt Beca into explaining what was going on.

"Chloe's dad is trying to hook Chloe up with some other guy that he approves of. I'm gonna fly down there and...and...do something. Like propose or something."

Stacie leaned over and rested her chin on Beca's shoulder while Aubrey fretted around the room, doing what she did best, organizing. They both watched Aubrey collect different things from her closet to pack into Beca's bag as well before disappearing into the bathroom and reappearing with Beca's toothbrush and shampoo.

Fat Amy nodded her head in approval, taking a long drink of her beer, "Good plan. To bad she's not here or I could marry you." Everyone snapped their eyes to Amy, like ususal when she opened her mouth and an insane comment came out.

Aubrey was the one to ask, "What?"

"Last year when I went to Vegas with Cynthia Rose and Lilly I got ordained."

"That's," Beca shook her head, giving Amy a strange look, "Why the fuck would you even want to be ordained? How did that even happen?"

Amy shrugged, "I just know because I got my papers in the mail like three days after I got home."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued packing, "That shouldn't be as surprising as it was considering you three. Especially mixed with alcohol."

Beca chuckled and stood to help Aubrey pack her bag, going into the closet to grab a spare pair of shoes, "Right?"

"Wait no that's perfect actually," Stacie sat up on her knees on the bed, a look on her face that could only mean trouble in the long run, "We four fly to Orlando-"

Aubrey threw hands up and shook her head, immediately saying no to whatever crazy scheme her wife had thought up, "No. No. Your only home for a little longer and we have plans. Sex plans that I am looking forward too."

"Ew." Beca took a large step away from Aubrey, face scrunched up. Her friends were to open about their sex life around her.

Stacie wiggled her way off the bed and stalked over to Aubrey on her long legs, taking her wife's hands and swinging them back and forth between them, "We'll still do them. But listen, we can fly down to Florida, Beca can propose and Chloe can say yes then Fat Amy can marry them, you can be the bridesmaid and I can be the witness. Besides this way we can join the Mile High Club."

"Okay ew! Seriously! I'm bringing hand sanitizer."

"Yeah no this works for me, I have a boyfriend in Orlando I need to see about a pig." Fat Amy chugged the rest of her beer and slammed the can down on the bedside table.

"Sex for me, pig for Amy, Beca is finally gonna get hitched, perfect all around." Stacie threw an arm around Aubrey's shoulders with a smile.

"Whatever."

Six hours later the rag tag group were outside of the Beale residence in another rented SUV though not the same one she had drove before, sadly. All the lights were off inside–it was midnight after all–but she knew Chloe was awake somewhere inside there. She had just gotten a text saying she'd be down as soon as she changed out of her pajamas. They were tired and slightly sore from the non stop flight Aubrey had managed to score tickets for despite the short notice. Stacie was sitting on the hood nursing an energy drink she had picked up at the airport and Aubrey was between her legs, leaned against the front bumper with a coffee between her hands. Fat Amy was eating a massive taco she had bought from a shady food truck parted outside the airport, bits of tomato and lettuce falling on the road near her feet with each bite. Beca couldn't stop her pacing, the blue velvet ring box clutched tightly in her hand.

"Beca, stop pacing. It's really annoying."

"Shut up Aubrey."

The blond's retort was cut short when the white door of the Beale home cracked open and Chloe slipped out, hair wet from a shower and braided off to the side. Even if Beca had only been away for little under 48's hours, she had missed her dearly and was beyond ecstatic to see her again. Chloe practically skipped across the street to Beca, flying into her arms and hugging her tightly. Beca stumbled slightly from the flying-tackle-hug and nearly dropped the ring, just barely keeping it between her fingers. She pulled back to press a soft kiss against Beca's mouth that, like always, left her a little breathless.

"Hi." She chirped in her excited Chloe voice, blue Disney eyes shining bright in the moonlight.

"Hey." Beca went in for another kiss but Chloe noticed her best friend there with her wife and moved over to hug them with a squeal. Amy offered her a bite of her taco in sympathy for the missed kiss but she waved it off with an easy smile. After dating Chloe Beale for five years, one gets used to her short attention span and getting distracted by things. Like Aubrey.

"Bec, you didn't tell me you were bringing people with you–Hey Amy!" She waved and Amy wagged her taco in response.

Beca reached up to rub the nape of her neck awkwardly, dragging the tip of her converses across the pavement, "About that..."

Chloe spun around with a serious look, arms folded across her chest, "What happened?"

"Nothing! Yet."

A red brow rose and it creeped Beca out that it looked so much like the way Daniel did that, "Yet?"

Beca held a hand out for Chloe to take and pulled the redhead close, their fingers twining together out of instinct. She took a calming breath, her eyes glancing over Chloe's shoulder at her friends. Stacie gave her a thumbs up and Aubrey was already teary eyed while Amy had her cellphone out, apparently video taping the entire thing. When she looked back at Chloe she saw that the skepticism had left and she now looked worried and confused.

"Beca what is going on? This doesn't have anything to do with my dad inviting that guy over does it because if it does you're being stupid."

"No it doesn't. Well not really. Sort of maybe? No."

Chloe gave her a blank look which, in Chloe, meant explain yourself right now Beca.

"No. This has been in the works for a long time now."

"Okay...?"

"Right," Beca took a half step backward, the hand holding the ring box behind her back so Chloe wouldn't see it until she was ready, "So I'm not going to get on my knee to do this because that is, like, super cliche movie shit and so not us. Plus I feel like it's strictly a guy thing to do you know? And I'm already shorter than you anyway so if I got on a knee it would look like a kid was doing this."

"For fucks sake Beca, seriously? That was the least romantic thing ever!"

"Aubrey seriously!? Right now!? I am trying to propose here!"

"Oh my god." Chloe lifted a hand to her mouth, pressing her fingers against her lips, with tears in her eyes already and Beca hadn't even proposed yet.

"Damn it...it was suppose to be more romantic than that."

"Big fail Beca. Big fail on tape!" Fat Amy pointed her cellphone still trained on the couple.

"No, no!" Chloe gave them a watery smile, her hand in Beca's squeezing her fingers, "Please, this is perfect, keep going."

Beca laughed lightly, shaking her head at her girlfriend, "How is this perfect at all? I promise I had something better planned. I even flew here with Aubrey to ask your father for permission. He gave me a big fat no."

Tears were freely running down Chloe's face now, curving around the massive smile on her face. She stepped closer to Beca, as close as she had the night at that party at Barden after the Bella initiation ritual, and press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"I don't care," She whispered, "Please ask me."

Beca nodded and brought the ring box around between them, flipping it open so Chloe could look down at the ring. It's sparkle was beautiful but nothing compared to light dancing around the blue of Chloe's eyes. Chloe lifted her free hand to touch the tip of her finger to the sapphire set in the silver band.

"Do you wanna marry me?"

A little sound came out of Chloe that sounded kind of like a hybrid laugh sob. She held out an impatient hand.

"Of course I do! Gimmi the ring Mitchell!" Beca chuckled at her girlfriend–no, fiances enthusiasm and took the ring from the box to slide it onto Chloe's finger. It suited her hand perfectly, just like she knew it would. Then Chloe was in her arms and they were kissing hard with passion to spare, Chloe's hands in her hair and Beca on her toes to reach her fiances mouth. Behind them she could hear Stacie's cat calls and Amy's excited whoops that nearly, but didn't quite manage, to drown out the sound of Aubrey's happy crying. After Chloe pulled away she pressed a few random kisses across Beca's face, one to the nose, two the cheek, one to the temple and another quick one to the lips.

"Oh god Bec," She was practically vibrating with excitement, hopping in place in her flats, blue eyes fixated on the ring on her finger, "It's gorgeous. And not a diamond! God that was perfect. I always thought I wanted some big fancy proposal but, I dunno, this was way better than anything I ever imagined. Because it was you. We're engaged, Beca, we're engaged!"

Beca nodded and glanced back at her friends, "Yeah and, if you want, we could get married right this second. Amy can do it. We won't even have to wait. Of course we could have, like, a second wedding later if you want. The big fancy expensive kind I just...I really want you to be my wife."

Chloe grinned and opened her mouth to say something but never got to finish what she was saying because Amy whispered yelled, "Heads up!" and she glanced over to see her mother and father coming their way. Daniel was in a pair of flannel pajamas and was still cinching his robe around his hips, a displeased look on his sleepy face. Claire was following closely in her nightgown, fluffy slippers threatening to come off her feet with every hurried step she took to catch up with her husbands long strides.

"Chloe Anne Beale, what is going on out here? Your mother and I have work tomorrow-" He stopped mid sentence when he finally noticed that it was Beca standing there with the group causing such a disturbance. He noted the empty ring box in Beca's hand and the pleased flush on his daughters face as well as the closeness of their bodies. His scowl deepened and cut to Beca.

"I thought I told you no."

Chloe glanced between her fiance and her father, "Daddy please..."

He held up an irrefutable hand, eyes still firmly fixed on Beca, "So this is it then? You just blatantly go against my wishes?"

Beca held onto Chloe's hand firmly, drawing the strength she needed from it to face Daniel Beale for a second time, "Sir I told you, I love your daughter and I was going to marry her with or without your consent. We are ready to be married and soon enough will be. We could get married now, right this second, but," She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing over at Chloe who looked torn now between being happy over her engagement and terribly sad that her father disapproved, "I know how much it would mean to Chloe for you to give us your blessing. So I guess I'm asking again, please, can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

"Daddy, say yes." Chloe pleaded, bright blue eyes wide and sincere. Daniel took one look at them before looking back at Beca, glaring long and hard like he had the day Beca asked for the time. Behind him his wife had a look similar to Chloe's though Daniel couldn't see it. Claire had always been quite fond of Beca or, moreover, fond of how happy Beca made Chloe. Daniel however felt a relationship needed more than just happiness, it needed a sturdy foundation of hard work and for both members to put forth something into it. He felt Beca was not giving as much as Chloe was and never would and he had made that quite clear the first time. What didn't this girl get?

"No still means no."

Chloe sagged beside her, the hope that her father would give them a yes this time completely gone. Beca gave him a mean look that he turned his back on, taking his wife by the hand and pulling her back into their home so they could go back to sleep. She glared at the closed door for some time, venting all her frustration on it, before turning back to Chloe and taking both of the woman's hands in her own. Sad blue eyes lifted to meet Beca's and the shorter of the two frowned, reaching up to touch her fingers to Chloe's cheek.

"Hey, forget it. He's just rude. We're gonna get married anyway, because I love you and you love me, and he'll have to come around cause we'll be his family."

Chloe let out a little breath and closed her eyes for a brief second to collet herself and her feelings. When they reopened they were once again swirling with an abundant happiness and love for this moment and for Beca. Her hands squeezed Beca's lightly.

"Alright. Let's do this, let's get married."

"Awesome so...funny story...I don't actually remember how to marry people," Amy set a hand on her stomach and rocked forward on her toes, a sheepish smile on her face, " But maybe if we go get smashed it will come back to me."

Stacie leaned forward over Aubrey's shoulder to catch the happy couples eye then glanced over at Amy, "I'm game."

Chloe rolled her fondly at her friends and stepped closer to Beca so she could rest her temple on the brunette's shoulder, "Alright fine but Beca Mitchell, you will be attending a second more proper wedding with me understood?"

Beca grinned and wrapped her arms around the redheads hips, "Yes Ma'am."

"Right, I'm driving!" Fat Amy raced around the SUV to climb into the drivers seat while Stacie and Aubrey climbed into the car, complaining already about the crazy way Amy drove. Before Chloe could pull away to get in the car Beca took hold of her chin between her fingers and gave her a soft kiss. She felt Chloe smile against her mouth, her long strong arms wrapping around her neck.

"Hey! Save that for after we get smashed! Let's get! We've got a bar wedding to get on with!" Amy's yelling broke their little bubble and the couple dissolved into laughter, hands firmly clasped together as they climbed into the SUV together.

Stacie leaned over the back seat with her cellphone in her hand, her eyes focused on the screen even as she spoke to Beca, "There is a jewelry store like two miles from here. We should stop and get wedding bands."

Aubrey leaned over to right beside Stacie, her phone also in her hand, "We should stop and get dresses too. It isn't to far from here. Even if you are going to get married again and I am obviously going to plan it all, you still have to try and class this up a little bit. I mean honestly."

Chloe lifted Beca's arm so that it sat around her shoulders and snuggled up to her side, her head rested against her collarbone, "Sure. Whatever sounds fine with me because anything would be perfect right now."

Beca looked down to catch Chloe's eyes, a happy smile on both of their faces, "Yeah what she said."

**Oi, sorry if the ending wasn't what you wanted but that's where I felt it should end. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read it. **


End file.
